The Great Kings from the Past
by Dr. Mois - Stories since 1998
Summary: After Henry gets himself in danger again, David decides to teach his Grandson a Lession. A/U. Loosely Based on a scene from the movie The Lion King (1994)


**Good Friday everyone, i here to present my new project.**

**This one, is a little and quickly story, witch takes place, between the episodes ''The Crocodile'' and ''The Doctor''. this storym is losely based in a scene from the movie The Lion King (1994).**

**Well, this is the only explanation i can give to you, but if you stille have doubts, let me know.**

**Good reading, sorry for the typos and if you dont mind, please, review.**

**Thanks**

**Dr. Mois**

* * *

**_THE GRAT KINGS FROM THE PAST_**

One afternoon after school, the intrepid Henry, anxious to put into action, Operation Scorpion, decided to invite his friend Gracie High-top, to go up to the witch Ursula´s house, nay, Mrs. Betty Davis, at the docks, with the intention of asking her help to bring Emma and Snow White, back to town.

'' Henry, I do not think a good idea until we go there, Mrs. Davis is a witch and Dad did not want me to go near her.'' Said the frightened child.

'' I lived ten years with the Evil Queen, do not worry, I'll protect you.'' he said in confident tone

'' sure, but stop calling Mrs. Mills bad, I know she's annoying, but she is your mother and we must respect our mothers.'' she replied

'' I think you're right. Now let's fast, I do not want Grandpa to find out where I'm going.'' He said. That same morning, Henry had talked with his grandfather, what he wanted to visit Ursula for help, however, David, became angry with him and forbade him to go to the docks.

Quickly then, the kids took their bikes and set off towards of Mrs. Davis house. However, Henry´s plan, was nearly destroyed when Regina intercepted his way and insisted on knowing where they were going.

'' I'll take Gracie to see where was my old castle, mom, do not worry.'' He lied. And Regina, dumb as always, partially believed the lie of the boy and they were able to move on.

It was almost growing dark so when Henry and Gracie, came the docks and of course, the home of Betty, an Austrian lady, about 67-year-old, seemingly kind, inside which was a real witch.

'' come, dear.'' she said sympathetically, opening the door for the kids.

'' Good afternoon, Mrs. Davis, we came here to ask for help, you can help us, can not you?'' Henry asked afflicted

'' Of course, dear, anything.'' She said, with greedy eyes, to which children, failed to realize.

During the next few minutes, Henry and Gracie, reported to Ms. Davis, what had happened with Emma and Snow White. The truth was that, having the help of Jefferson and Regina refused, Henry began to despair and tried to appeal to forces of darkness, to bring his mother and grandmother back.

'' Poor boy, poor boy. Stay calm, Aunt Betty will help you.'' She smiled.

'' Thank you, this is not great, Gracie? Wait until Grandpa know that you will help us, Mrs. Davis.''

'' My job is to help desperate children like you. Now wait just a minute, I'll make a snack for us.'' Said the old witch, heading toward the kitchen.

When Ursula returned to the living room, however, anything on her expression, frightened the kids, who scared, soon began to invent lies to get out of the house immediately. Little did they know that the former sea witch, had packed lunch with a potion that would transform them into fish, so she then could eat them.

'' listening, Mrs. Davis, I better go, my father must be worried.'' Lied Gracie

'' and I need to go home and do my homework.'' explained Henry.

'' Oh, no, stay a little longer, Aunt Betty made a delicious coconut cake, you guys will love.'' she insisted, walking toward the kids.

'' OK, so let me just call my grandfather.'' Henry repeated, shaking with fear.

'' No, Mr. Nolan must be very busy now, you will not want to disturb him.'' She insisted, when suddenly the front door flew open magically, and before them, emerged David and Regina, both looking furious.

'' my darling Prince Charming ... '' the witch grinned yellow.

SILENCE''.''

'' Sorry.''

'' if you come near my grandson again.'' David threatened.

'' I would not do anything with the boy, he's so nice ... what would happen if I got close to him?'' the witch asked in innocent tone.

'' this.'' said Regina, casting a spell on Betty and turning her into an innocent octopus.

Once finding himself out of danger, Henry ran to his grandfather, regretful, however happy to see him.

'' Grandpa I ... ''

'' you deliberately disobeyed me.'' he growled.

'' Grandpa, I'm sorry.''

'' Let's go home.

During the drive up to the David´s house , everyone was silent; not daring to think what might have happened if David and Regina, had not arrived.

Once arriving at the old apartment, Regina turned to talk to Henry, when David interrupted.

'' Regina, take Gracie home. I need to teach my grandson a lesson.'' For the first time, without hesitation, the former Evil Queen, then grabbed the car keys, grabbed Gracie's arm and led her home.

Finding himself alone with his grandfather, Henry prepared to take a huge scolding and worst of all, was that he knew he deserved.

'' Henry, come here.'' Said David.

'' I'm sorry, grandpa.'' He moaned.

'' Henry, I'm very sad with you.''

'' I know, but ...''

'' if Regina had not followed you ... you could have been killed. And what's worse, you put Gracie in danger.'' David said in a tone almost hysterical.

'' I just wanted to be brave like you.'' the boy cried

'' I'm only brave when I need to be. Henry, being brave does not mean looking for trouble.''

'' But you are not afraid of anything.''

'' I had today.'' The grandfather spoke.

'' You had?''

'' Yes , I thought I would lose you.''

'' Oh ... may be the kings gets scared too. But you know, I think that Ursula has also gat scared.''

'' is perhaps why no one messes with his grandfather. Come here, boy.'' David smiled, giving a big hug on his grandson.

For a few minutes, grandfather and grandson remained embraced, happy to be one, in each other arms, when suddenly Henry asks.

''grandpa? We are pals, right?''

'' Yes , we are.''

'' and we will always be together?'' to hear his grandson last question, David became serious again and spoke.

''Henry, let me tell you something I learned. Look at the stars the great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. ''

''serious?''

''Yes. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I.''

Later that night, after making sure that David already asleep, Henry returned to the garden, looked at the stars and asked those kings who brought his mother and grandmother home soon.

**THE END**

* * *

**Good Friday everyone, i hoe you enjoyed the story. I Would like to say thanks for your patience and say, that soom, i wiil pu up another project.**

**Thank you**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
